


Adopted by Loki

by MinnieRose



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Parenting Peril
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieRose/pseuds/MinnieRose
Summary: Introduction:
Relationships: Loki/Orphan Baby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. The Trickster

"I mean it, Stark, you need to do something about this NOW!" cried Natasha, shaking her fist in the air. Tony and Clint sat snickering, unable to hold it in, as Steve stood unwavering, arms crossed. "This isn't funny, I agree with Nat, you need to do something about Loki." Steve said.

Tony Stark sat back in his chair, listening to complaints regarding the God of Mischief. The entire nation had already been in quarantine for six weeks, and everyone was getting restless and agitated. It seemed to be worse at Stark Tower, as confining the Avengers was no easy task.

Steve Rogers continued, "painting my shield green and gold was bad enough, but itching powder in Nat's, uh, unmentionables, is going too far." Clint still laughing, blurted out, "he put green dye in Banner's latest experiment, and for a brief moment, Bruce thought the world was coming to an end", holding his gut and laughing.

"Frosty filled my drawers with jelly beans", Tony said, opening his desk drawer, "anyone want one?"...and Clint fell off his chair.

"The only person that Loki hasn't pranked is Pepper", Nat said, "and that's only because he's afraid of her."

After sitting quiet for a while, Thor spoke up, "I have a suggestion that I believe will benefit everyone."


	2. Finding Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on vacation, Loki finds the last thing he'd ever expect.

After taking a vote, the Avengers unanimously agreed to go with Thor's suggestion, sending Loki off on a vacation, and Tony had the perfect place in mind. It would be safe, and Loki would love it.

Stark owned a small island in the Pacific where he'd built a vacation home. Since no one else lived there, Tony kept the entire island monitored from one of his satellites to protect against intruders. As soon as Loki found out that he had permission to vacation there, he was packed and ready to go in 10 minutes.

Riding in the quinjet, Loki was ecstatic thinking about having a whole week to himself, to do whatever he wanted, with no one around to irritate him by telling him what he could or couldn't do.

After arriving, Loki chose a room for himself, which was more like a suite, and put his suitcase in the huge closet. Happily, he put on his swimsuit, grabbed a beach chair, and headed for the beautiful, sandy beach. It was perfect! Looking around at the blue green ocean, the clear blue sky, and sandy beach which spanned for miles. 

A smile on his face, Loki lounged back in the chair, with a beach umbrella on one side, and sipping a pina colada in a cocoanut. Life couldn't be better at that particular moment. With the warm sun, the cool breeze, and the sound of the ocean waves, Loki was lulled to sleep.

Waking up with a start, Loki figured it was mid afternoon, and he was getting hungry. With his finely tuned hearing, he heard something unusual in the distance. Glancing in that direction, he spotted a life raft, which must have washed up on the shore. Hearing the sound again but seeing that no one was there, he turned toward the mansion, but there it was again. It sounded like a baby crying. Surely the Avengers would have better things to do then to prank him on his vacation, he thought.

Certain that this was a trick, maybe because he had been pranking everyone at the Tower, except for Pepper, Loki looked into the life raft. "By the Norns", he mumbled. There, lying in the dirty raft, was the smallest human he had ever seen. Wearing a soiled, pink dress, holding an empty baby bottle, the child saw Loki and stopped crying.

Deciding that it would be best to call Stark, or Natasha, or another human for that matter, Loki turned around to use the phone. Immediately, he heard a loud screech, followed by bellowing. "Alright, little human, I am going to call for someone to help you", he said as he was walking away. The desperate, frightened cry from the baby stopped him. He began to feel something rather annoying...compassion.

Cursing to himself, Loki reached for the child, picked her up, but held her straight out away from him as he hurried back to the mansion. His acute sense of smell assaulted, he hurried to the downstairs bathroom to get the baby cleaned up.

"Mama, mama", the little baby cried. Spelling a fluffy towel onto the counter beside the sink, Loki gently laid the baby down, groaning as he removed the soiled dress and diaper. Quickly bagging up the stinky mess, he teleported it to Thor, since this whole thing was HIS idea.

Sitting the baby in the sink, Loki carefully bathed the little human, while absentmindedly humming an ancient Asgardian tune. Seemingly happy to get clean, the baby kicked her little feet, and splashed water all over the floor, and on Loki. "Hey now", he chuckled, "I don't need a bath too." The baby watched his face, and he smiled.

Satisfied that the baby was clean, Loki turned to grab a towel from the shelf behind him, but slipped on the wet floor, falling flat on his back. "Ouch", he muttered, as he heard a big splash, and water hit him in the face.

Scrambling to his feet, Loki caught the baby as she was trying to climb out of the sink, wrapped her up in a towel, and held her close to him. He knew that Stark had the place all stocked up for family and friends, and there had to be baby supplies somewhere.

Using his seidr, Loki mentally scanned the mansion, finding a nursery on the 2nd floor. "Ah, just what we need", he said to the little child, who smiled and gurgled at him. As he was walking up the stairs, carrying the baby, he felt something warm and wet on his arm, and down his shirt. 'Norns, nooo", he groaned, and she started to cry, as if to say, "fool, where's my diaper."

Behold: The nursery. And YES! It had everything! "Thank the Norns", Loki said happily. Spelling them clean and dry, the first thing Loki looked for were diapers. My goodness, there were daytime diapers, nighttime diapers, diapers for girls, diapers for boys, newborn diapers... "Why do humans need to make everything so complicated?" he muttered, and just chose one. 

Loki made faces, and entertained the baby as he powdered, diapered, and dressed her. He had picked out a little, yellow dress with white lace around the edges, frilly little yellow pants, white socks and little, black shoes.

Loki thought she looked adorable. She had black, curly hair and blue eyes. Loki found girly hair things, and put a green and yellow band around her head. Seeing that she kept gnawing on her hand, and Loki's fingers, he knew she must be hungry. Leaving the room, he saw their reflection in the mirror. She was so tiny compared to him, and at that moment, Loki realized that her little life was in his hands. As the baby sucked her fist and whimpered, he patted her back and went to find the kitchen.

There were 2 kitchens, he checked the main kitchen, and found one whole cupboard with baby food. Loki chose roast beef, carrots, and pears. Not sure how much to give her, he dished out a small portion of each onto a plate, held her on his lap with one hand, and fed her with the other. By the time she was full, Loki wondered if she had as much food in her tummy as she did on her dress. Waving his hand, the mess was gone, and she was pretty as a flower.

Finding a bottle, he filled it with water, and sat down in the big living room with the baby. While giving her the bottle, Loki soothed her to sleep, as he sang to her, and cooed, "sleep now, little flower", and she fell asleep.


	3. Stuck on Stark Island

"What do you mean you can't get here until next week? Look Stark, I am telling you the truth!..... A life raft washed up on shore with a baby in it!..... What! No! This is not a prank, I am telling you the truth!"

Slamming down the phone, Loki suspected that Stark was not being completely honest, but there was nothing he could do about it. With thousands now dead from the virus, many people needing to be transported safely, and riots breaking out, the police, the coast guard, and the Avengers now had their hands full. Not to mention, a hurricane was headed towards the island.

Tony had apologized for failing to check the weather report, it wasn't even hurricane season. Apparently, everything had escalated in the last few hours, and Loki was on his own to fend for himself and a tiny, helpless child.

"I can do this, she's just a little baby, how hard can this be?

Back at the Avenger's compound, Stark, Captain and Natasha were watching Loki on Stark's monitor. "Stark", said Captain Rogers, "I don't think that leaving a child with Loki is such a good idea. We should take a quinjet and retrieve her, it wouldn't take me very long." 

"Look Cap", Stark replied, "that baby is safer there on my island then she would be here, with everything that's happening now. The child is safe."

Captain Rogers wrinkled his eyebrows, "with Loki? Loki is dangerous, I still don't think it's a good idea."

Natasha spoke up, "we have been watching Loki ever since he found the baby, and he is taking good care of her."

"Yes he is", chimed Stark, "Loki has more patience then I would."

They continued to watch Loki on the monitor as he was feeding the baby, and sweetly singing to her. "He sang her to sleep", Nat cooed in a child's voice, and soon, Loki fell asleep with the little bundle in his arms.

"Aren't you supposed to burp babies after they eat?" Steve asked quizzically. "Yeah", Bruce laughed, "he'll figure it out once she pukes on him enough times". Everyone laughed at the thought.

A short while later, Loki awoke, then smiled as he saw the angelic little human lying in his lap, sound asleep. Gently, he arose, placing her on the large cranberry Thomasville sofa.

Wondering just how in the hell a small baby could end up afloat in the ocean was nagging at Loki. Who would do such a thing? Had there been an accident? He would get to the bottom of the mystery.

Turning on the "idiot box", as Loki called it, he decided since it was no longer just him on this island, he should see what was happening that could effect them.

The virus which had recently spread through Midgard had mutated into a much deadlier disease. Many people were staying safe by quarantining themselves, however, rioting and luting were out of control. Loki and Thor were not at risk from the deadly virus, but he was still concerned for the Avengers, although he'd never admit it.

After the battle over New York, Banner and Stark had studied the mind stone with the help of Dr. Strange, and were able to prove that Loki had been under the control of the wielder of the stone. Three years later, Loki was living at Stark Tower, fighting crime with the Avengers.

The weather report showed a large hurricane, gaining in intensity, moving in the direction of Stark Island. It was due to hit in about 36 hours. Loki wasn't too concerned though, as he could protect the baby and himself with his seidr.

Then he saw something very interesting. A passenger ship had been raided by pirates less the 50 miles away from the island. Many people were left for dead, and most of the children and young girls were missing. The ship was set on fire, and the pirates had disappeared into thin air. They had not even been detected by satellite surveillance.

Well that is certainly a job for the Avengers, Loki thought.

Getting hungry, Loki went to see what was in Stark's frig, but there was nothing. It wasn't even plugged in. The large freezer, however, was. It was full of everything from TV dinners to roasts, steaks, vegetables and a lot more.

After fixing his supper meal, Loki sat down to eat. It looked and smelled delicious. Just as he was bringing the first scrumptious bite to his lips, a loud *THUMP*, followed by intense crying, sent him running into the living room.

Loki felt a terrible pang of guilt when he saw the baby lying on the floor beside the couch, wailing, her face all scrunched up, with her little hands clenched into tiny fists.

Kneeling beside the bellowing child, Loki examined her for any injury from the fall. Then he very gently picked her up, holding her firmly to his broad chest.

"It's alright, little flower, shhhhh, you're alright", he soothed in a melodious, low voice, and to his surprise, she responded to him.

Loki held her firmly in his lap while he ate his supper, cooing to her between bites.

He had always loved the sweetness and beauty of his mother's flower garden back on Asgard. "I will call you Flower", he announced to the baby, then he kissed her little cheek.


End file.
